


Money and Power

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [22]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Angst, Body Modification, Body Worship, Citadel of Ricks, DNA experiment, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Body Play, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick rangels you into another trip to the Citadel. Only this time you meet even more colorful characters.Much to Rick's displeasure.





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't understand why Rick was dragging you back here again. The last time he ended up killing different versions of himself for their attempts to fuck you.

Then again there was a lot of shit that Rick did that you didn't understand.

"Soooo... why are we back here again?"

You questioned only to have Rick belch as the two of you walked along the streets of the Citadel. You both walked past so many different Rick's and Morty's.

This wasn't as exciting as the first time, but now you noticed that things were... different?

There were parts of the Citadel that seemed darker than others. Some Morty's didn't seem all too friendly and Rick seemed to stear clear of that part of town.

As the two of you continued to walk, Rick and you found yourselves walking into a rather large building. It was fancy that was for sure. Rick still hadn't answered you and it was starting to get annoying.

"Rick? What are we doing?"

You questioned looking at him again. He didn't say anything still as the two of you stepped inside an elevator and started to go to the upper floors.

You sighed deeply.

It was obvious Rick was giving you the silent treatment over something but you didn't know what it was all about. You hadn't believed that you'd done anything wrong to piss him off today.

Or had you?

You weren't entirely for sure on that notion. Giving up trying to get any answers out of him the elevator came to a stop on the upper floor and the two of you stepped you, you following behind Rick.

"Hey look! I-It's a [Name]!"

You whipped your head around and seen two Rick's that were dressed up like the men in black. You blinked slowly as one gave you a wolf whistle and the other nudged the Rick in the side with his elbow.

Feeling a tug on your arm you were pulled forward quickly. You gasped with the tug and gave Rick a half glare half confused look.

What the fuck was his problem today?

Well, you were about to find out when Rick walked you up to a reception desk. The Rick behind it glanced up from his papers and quickly dropped them. He looked at you wide-eyed and with a large smirk.

"C-137 here for the council."

Your Rick said lamely. You looked up at him. The council? Why the hell was he meeting with the council now? Why the hell where you here to meet with the council?

There were so many questions that you wanted answered but you highly doubted you were going to get them. The receptionist Rick nodded his head and buzzed the two of you into the room. Rick grabbed your arm and pulled you away with him.

Walking into the large room, you were baffled with all the different fancy looking Rick's that sat there at the long table. They all turned to look at you. The first one you noticed looked like a rip off of Willy Wonka with his purple get up. Then there seemed to be a Steve Jobs looking Rick -- who were you kidding, there were a lot of Ricks.

"Ah! C-137! I see you've done as we asked!"

King Rick said with a smirk as he looked your way. You just looked around at each Rick. You went to open your mouth again only to close it before opening it again.

"Why am I here?"

You questioned looking at all the Rick's who seemed to smirk and galnced at each other. You waited only to hear a laugh come from the Willy Wonka Rick.

"Rick D. Sanchez III."

He introduced himself to you. You blinked and took his outstretched hand. The two of you shook and then quickly found his arm wrapped around your shoulder, pulling you into his side.

He held up his cane, which had a golden wafer on top? You turned your gaze back to his face.

"And this here, as you might know is the council of Rick's. W-we make up the top Rick's in the Citadel. A-and you're here because you're a [Name]. One of the last of your kind."

You blinked slowly. One of the last? What the hell?

"But I thought that there were infinite of me? Just like all of you?"

You questioned turning to look at your Rick. He still hadn't said anything and looked extremely pissed at this point.

"Something had happened to the last remaining [Name]'s. They've all died."

King Rick said looking down the table at you. Your eyes widened. How the fuck...

"[Name's] aren't fighters. No matter what demension they're from. That's a common trait, just like a Morty needs a Rick. It's the one thing that a [Name] has in every dimension imaginable."

Rick D. Sanchez III explained. He sighed sadly.

"My [Name] was my greatest allie. Helped me to build up my company. M-Man was she smart, funny -- then the tragic day came where she was crushed by the same machinery that she helped me to -- to design."

Your gaze softened looking at Simple Rick. His story wasn't the best, but you could tell that he meant what he said for the most part about how he viewed your other self.

"A [Name] has always been helpful to her Rick -- for the Rick's lucky enough to have one."

The Steve Jobs looking Rick spoke up. You looked around three table at all of them.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why I'm here?"

The room fell silent as all the Rick's looked at you, including your own.

"C-137 [Name]. You're here because your DNA can be of use to us. With your help we can start reproducing you and giving each Rick his own [Name]."

King Rick said causing your eyes to widen as you took a step back. You shook your head quickly.

_What. The. **Fuck**._

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You're fucking kidding me! Clones of myself! What the **_fuck_** Rick!"

You yelled at the man as you were being transported in the elevator to a lab. Your Rick beside you just as angry as you.

"O-Oh I'm s-s-sorry that this shit just ruins you -- ruins your fucking day!"

He shouted sarcastically at you. You balled your fists. Anger seething through you now more than ever. Apparently that council of Rick's that you had just had the pleasure of meeting was known as the Shadow Council and they are the top of the food chain around here.

What they say goes.

"It's not bad enough that I'm the last me! Now those assholes want to make clones of me! Why the fuck! What's so damn special about me!?"

"He-Hey could you two sh-shut the fuck up here?"

One of the guards asked. The other belched.

"Y-Yeah. You both sound like a bickering m-married couple."

This caused all four guard Rick's to laugh at the ones joke. You were fuming. Your face red and your heart pounding. This was bullshit. This sucked. You swore you were going to fucking punch someone in the face.

"T-There's nothing we can do now. I-If you didn't give them your cooperation t-then they'd just kidnap you regardless. A-at least this way I can be here with you and -- and make sure none of these assholes tries anything."

Your Rick finished just as the elevator doors opened. You huffed and exited the small space.

This didn't fix anything.

* * *

"Welcome!"

A Rick in a teal lab coat greeted as you walked inside with your Rick. You glanced from that Rick to one who was decorated in a white military outfit and had many metals on his chest.

"I'm science Rick! A-a-and this is Commander Rick!"

The Rick announced gesturing toward the Rick that was dressed in the military attire. He gave you a smug look that you didn't like at all.

"H-He will be over seeing the procedure of you-you're cloning."

"Just act like I'm not even here."

He said giving you a cocky grin. You frowned deeply and heard your Rick shift beside you.

"Trust me, that won't be too hard..."

You scoffed with an eye roll. Commander Rick raised a brow and looked to your Rick.

"Someone lacks training. Such disrespect."

He stated causing you to glare at him.

"Fuck you. You're not my Rick, I don't have to show you shit."

You snapped causing Science Rick to slowly step back a pace or two. Your Rick just looked wide eyed at you. He couldn't believe you just said that to the Rick before you.

We're you fucking stupid?

No, no of course you weren't. Your Rick knew that you weren't stupid but instead you were angry. Angry that you were here and having to go through all of this. It wasn't bad enough that the last two times here were bad for you.

Being made to fuck other Rick's and then ordered to abort your child wasn't exactly a vacation here.

Still, you were digging yourself into a deep hole that not even your Rick would be able to pull you out of it you kept it up.

Commander Rick clicked his tongue and took a step forward. He stood before you with a clear look of displeasure etched upon his face. He reached out and grabbed your chin with his gloved hand.

His gloves were black, leather, and cold. You went to rip your chin from his hold only to grip it tighter making you hissed and clench your teeth.

"That _hurts_!"

You snapped glaring up at the Commander.

"Good. You're disrespectful, disobedient, and you need to be shown proper discipline. Something that apparently your Rick lacked to train you to have."

"I'm not a fucking animal, asshole."

You seethed. Your anger past the boiling point. Your face becoming red, but not with the usual embarrassment that would normally find its home there upon your skin.

"You really _don't_ know who you're talking to do you?"

"I'm talking to a Rick. I know exactly who I'm talking to."

You hissed. Commander Rick glanced back behind you to your Rick. You obviously couldn't see his expression, but from the frown that turned to an obvious cocky smirk, you knew that whatever expression your Rick wore had dropped to a frown of some sort.

"You need to be taught some manners before you're cloned. I refuse to have a disrespectful [Name] on my hands."

"S-Seriously?"

Science Rick questioned. Commander Rick turned and looked at the man, causing his gaze to shift quickly to the side. He cleared his throat, causing the Commander to return his gaze to Rick.

"I'll return her in a few hours. You'd better thank me and be grateful once I return her to you."

Commander Rick told yours. You gasped and shoved the Rick away from you.

"I-I'm not going anywhere with you, asshole! You've got a lotta nerve ordering me around!"

"If you don't come with me, I'll simply kill your Rick and become your new one."

Your eyes widened when you heard guns being drawn and turned to see the four guards from earlier pointing their guns at Rick's head. 

"F-Fuck you, asshole!"

Your Rick yelled at the Commander.

"So, which will it be?"

The Commander questioned looking at you. You turned your gaze slowly and looked at him. He was just as fucking crazy as any other Rick. Although you had to question if he was more power hungry than your Rick.

"Fine. Just don't hurt him."

You offered feeling defeated. Your shoulders fell to the sides as you lowered your gaze. Shutting your eyes you sighed deeply. Looking back up at the Commander as he gave you a cocky smirk. You blinked slowly as you were grabbed by the arm and tugged toward a door.

You glanced over your shoulder one last time to see the look of anger and hurt in your Rick's eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

You yelped as you nearly fell into the room Commander Rick dragged you into. You managed to somehow maintain your balance as you caught yourself before you hit the tile floor. You huffed and turned around to face Rick, watching as he removed his crisp white hat and placed it down onto a metal table that held surgical tools.

The room he had dragged you off to must have been a type of prep room. There were shelves and cabinets full of different medical devices and most you had no idea what they were for -- you weren't a medical nut, science was your game.

Two beds sat behind you covered in white sheets which seemed freshly cleaned. You kept your gaze on the Commander watching as he took some steps toward you, slowly.

"Now, it's time to teach you some respect. You'll call me _sir_ from now on is that clear?"

He questioned. You kept your mouth shut as you stood there looking at the Commander. He waited for half a second before he stopped in front of you.

His hand roughly grabbed your chin and you winced from the pain he applied to his grip. Before you knew what was happening you were crying out. He squeezed so hard that he forced your mouth wide open. Your cries flew from you as you felt your knees buckling.

"Is that clear?"

He repeated again. His voice so serious that you had to comply. If he was willing to hurt you then he'd be willing to do a lot more than just squeezing your jaw.

" _Yes sir!"_

You cried out and as soon as you did the pain left your face. You gasped and your legs gave out from underneath you. You fell to the floor and caught yourself with your hands. Your breath was rugged as you sat there, the pain not as bad, but the aftermath was painfully there.

"Good. Now, stand up."

He ordered. You glared up at him. Your bottom lip quivering with anger. Slowly you moved and pushed yourself up off the floor. You sharply inhaled air through your nose once you were on your feet. Sniffling slightly as you stood there looking at the Commander.

"Wipe that dirty look off your face now. I won't stand for it."

He ordered, but you didn't budge. You didn't like this Rick, you didn't like him at all. When you didn't comply the Commander rolled his eyes and shoved you backwards by placing his hand on your shoulder and pushing you against the foot of the bed.

You yelped, catching yourself against the bed. Within a few steps the Commander was standing between your legs. He roughly grabbed your jaw again and pushed your back clean against the bed. You hissed, your back arched in an awkward position.

Your lower half hanging off the bed and your legs spread and the Commander standing between them.

"You just _don't_ learn _do_ you?"

He questioned glaring down at you. You took a deep breath and your hands reached up wrapping your fingers around his wrist. You eyes him just as harshly as before.

"Perhaps you'll learn your lesson if it's fucked into you?"

He questioned arching a brow before a sick smile came to his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"G-Get the **_fuck_** off me!"

You lashed out, squeezing the Commander's wrist tighter but to no avail. He just laughed as he tossed his head backwards ato your feeble attempts to get him off you.

"You're kinda cute when you're like this. Weak, hopeless, and I can even look past the disrespect that you're showing right now because of everything else. But, I can't allow it to go without punishment."

He informed you. You closed your eyes shut. This was really going to happen. Again. You were going to be raped again and your Rick wasn't going to be able to save you, again. Even though you couldn't remember the first time it happened, when Rick told you, you couldn't believe it.

You didn't understand what made you such a target to other Rick's. Why you? Why was it always you that drew the wrong type of attention to yourself?

Your bottom lip quivered as you tried to arch your back more.

"P-Please don't do this... I - I can't. Please not again."

You begged causing the Commander to arch a brow looking down at you confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I was already raped once... please... please not again!"

Commander Rick's eyes widened. He blinked slowly looking down at you and your pathetic form. He snorted and released the hold on your throat allowing you to fall back against the bed. You gasped, your eyes snapping open as you looked up at him.

He was frowning deeply looking at you.

"A Rick would **_never_** _rape_ a [Name]."

He informed you in a serious demeanor. He watched your expression and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Who?"

He questioned. Your eyes shifted and you shook your head.

"I - I dunno.... m-my Rick erased the - the memories f-from my mind."

You explained rubbing the tears from your eyes. The Commander stood there watching you, his teeth clenched tightly together, his jawline visible as he did so.

"I see..."

He stated before he inhaled and released a deep breath through his nose.

"Remember this [Name] C-137, we might all be different, but we're all the same when it comes to you."

He told you as he took a few steps back to retrieve his hat and placed it back on the top of his head. He brushed down his white uniform. Glancing over his shoulder he turned to face you again.

"A Rick isn't a Rick without his [Name]. Just like a Morty isn't a Morty without his Rick."

He told you nodding toward the door. You sniffled a little and made sure the tears were wiped clean from your face before you stood up from the bed. Your breath hitched in the back of your throat as you wobbled your way toward the door.

It opened and you and the Commander walked out. You noticed your Rick looking at you with wide-eyes and then he glared toward the Commander once he noticed the redness in your eyes from crying.

"You son of a -- "

"At ease C-137. We had a little chit-chat nothing more."

He informed your Rick. It was then your Rick looked at you for answers and upon seeing your slight nod, he seemed to calm a bit.

"Science Rick! Prepare the machine! It's time I have a [Name] again."

"Y-Yes Commander!"


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes opened slowly as you felt drozy. You pressed your dried lips together before your tongue darted out and licked them. Sighing lightly you snuggled into the warmth in front of you. It was only once you realized that the warmth just wasn't your pillow was it then you fully opened your eyes.

There laying beside you, in your own bed, was Rick.

You blinked slowly as you looked up from your buried place in his chest and seen his sleeping form. You felt odd, like your whole day had been wasted. You didn't understand why Rick was even in bed with you, you didn't remember him going to bed with you.

Shaking your head you sighed and pushed your face back into his chest. Only when you felt Rick's hands slide up your back did your eyes flutter open again and you seen him looking down at you.

"Hey."

"H-Hey."

You smiled softly looking up at the much older man. Leaning up slowly you kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back just a slow. You sighed contently as you pressed your body more against his. Rick in turn grabbed you by your hips and moved you to lay over top of him.

You giggled a little and sat up on him, breaking the kiss.

Your eyes roamed his body as you hit your lower lip. You felt his errection pressed again you and you bucked your hips against him.

"Did you come in late last night?"

You questioned with a small gasp as you felt Rick buck up into you. Rick grunted as his fingers dug into your sides.

"Y-Yeah."

"You should have woken me up... we could have had some fun."

You told him licking your lips again as you reached down. You were in a large over sized shirt and just your panties, which made it easy for you to slide them off and toss them to the side.

Your pussy exposed now and ready for him as you unzipped his pants. Rick grunted as you gave his hardened cock a few good pumps with your hand before sliding down onto him.

You gapsed and moaned tilting your head back as you rocked your hips against him. Rick grunted and bucked up into you.

He wasn't willing to tell you that he had erased your memory again. He wasn't going to tell you that you had such an anxiety attack after everything that happened yesterday. The cloning had failed and he almost lost you. For some odd reason there was no possible way for your clone to survive with the current technology that they were using.

He was afraid he was going to loose you.

He made them stop, which luckily the Commander agreed, and he was allowed to bring you back home. You told him about the near rape and that qas the last straw.

So he cleaned your head of that entire day.

He didn't need you suffering anymore than what he already put you through himself. And trust him, that was a shit ton he constantly put you through.

Rick clenched his teeth watching you ride him.

He couldn't think for even a second what life would be like without you there. To have you die because of him or some reason he was unable to save you.

He couldn't bare it oddly enough.

He would not bare it.


End file.
